


War... What is it Good For?

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/M, Flashbacks, Major death is referencing Hector's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: A look at the backstory for Roy and the pains of being shoved into a position of leadership at such a young age. Most of this stems from either his support conversations, or supports about him (such as Lilina and Cecilia's support set), with a shameless reference at the end. That line's good, okay.





	War... What is it Good For?

Life. What a strange mistress. It's almost funny how cruel it can all be; a life of peace, prosperity... but that would be too easy. Too fair. No, instead he was cast into a world at war without so much as experience or proper guidance. A general at 15, a war hero by 16... a king by 17. It was all too much pressure for a life he would have never chosen.

As a youth, the Young Lion was under the tutelage of renowned Etrurian general, Lady Cecilia; a gift from his lord father to begin the boy's training. Along with this, his closest friend Lilina had been taken as a student as well. Her talent with magic had been unfathomable, she was a natural and excelled at every test thrown at them with the grace of a gazelle. Roy, on the other hand... failed miserably. Try and try, spell after spell, tomes merging together and intermingling in his mind, nothing worked. He was a failure, unfit to wield even the most basic of tomes. Watching Lilina and Cecilia skillfully cast gusts of Aircalibur, or the blazing embers of an Elfire, it pained him to know that despite his best efforts, there would always be someone better than him. Someone more talented. Always.

These experiences led to a deep rooted inferiority complex that still haunts him today. His father was the better swordsman, his best friends better marksmen and magic users, his own teacher rode a horse better than he ever could. He was dense, oblivious, a klutz, often described as "dancing with two left feet" by Lilina. Did he have talents? Could he even stand out as anything besides Pherae's future underwhelming Marquess?

Well... he did have his wit. Even at a young age, the Young Lion had shown himself to be quite perceptive, often discovering enemy traps and planning strategic victories. He was an idealistic man, thoughtful and compassionate; the kind of sort who people are naturally drawn to, even if he wished they hadn't. He was a natural leader, much to his own dismay. 

Roy was scared. Scared of failure. Of disappointment. Of letting everyone down... Damn it. Why had it been him? Why not General Cecilia? Or anyone else more competent? He was but a cub plunging deep into the lions' den.... 'To honor a dead man's final wish,' he would tell himself every night. 'Honor her father's wishes... keep her safe.' With his dying breath, Lord Hector had pleaded, begged even, for Roy to keep his daughter safe, to fight off the invaders in his stead. 

The words of his final conversation with his father before the boy departed home echoed through his head as he trudged forward, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

'Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?' a small, sheepish tone reminding Roy of his youth. 

His father's voice followed soon, Roy still reminded that confident smile lord Eliwood had spoken with; a comforting memory in his moments of weakness, of doubt and fear. His nerves had all but disappeared, even if for just a brief moment of peace.

Returning from his daydream, the Brave Lion closed his eyes, coming to terms with the understanding his father had entrusted him. 

"That is the only time a man can be brave."


End file.
